Fresh start
by GunShotResidue
Summary: So, Sara left Vegas and now she is back, how will the team react? how will Grissom react? Future GSR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, once I dreamt that I owned CSI, then I woke up and realized that I was late for school, yeap, life is not fair, you wake up in the middle of a very good dream only to realize that reality sucks:P

So, they are not mine but I have a lot of fun with them!

Enjoy!

It had been at least 18 months since the last time he had seen her and now there she was, looking up from the first floor of the building and at the same time looking for something. Gil Grissom stopped staring from the highest floor of the building and phoned the landlord, he wanted to know if the floor below him had been sold, he needed to get the question out of his mind. If it had been any other person there would be no problem but it was Sara Sidle who was staring at the building, the same Sara Sidle who had left Vegas and him with a broken heart, not that he had ever told her his feelings but those were other times.

"Hello? Mr. Jenkins, yeah it's Gil Grissom from floor 30, I wanted to know if you had sold the last apartment, yeah the 29 floor…oh you have, yes and she's moving today, oh, do you know her name? No, it's just curiosity, ah, her name's Sara, Sara Sidle, okay, thanks, no, there's no problem, thank you, bye"

It was true and for the first time in a quite long time Grissom didn't really knew weather to be happy or scared, he would have Sara near him which meant she could get closer to him but that also meant she could also walk away again and leave him broken hearten (again), of course she had no idea of what she had done to him.

"Okay Grissom, this is gonna happen today or tomorrow or some day but it's gonna happen, don't try to stop what you just can't stop" he thought as he waited for the elevator to stop on the first floor, where Sara was talking to the landlord. Well at the moment he saw Sara was so close, he started having second thoughts, the panic and as it was too late to take the elevator back, he tried to go out of the building without being seen (plus it was the only exit).

He was about 3 meters away from the door when he felt Sara's eyes on his back, he should have turned, turned and act as if he was surprised but he didn't. Instead he run, he felt her eyes and froze for a second then he started walking faster as if he was in a hurry but then slowed down when she quit looking at him.

"So I heard Sara is coming back" Nick said out loud in the break room, the entire team was there and Grissom knew they were expecting him to answer but that was something he really didn't know it would be Brass to be the first to know, and then he would tell him the news. "I don't know, and for your surprise and relief, there are no cases for tonight" he announced to no one in particular, "Cool, free night" Greg said as if he was an eight year old who had just heard that had no school because of the snow "Yes, but only if you have finished all your paper work". Then Grissom was out of the room, he needed two things, first, to get out of the room because they would star talking about Sara and second, to finish his own paper work.

He was sitting in his office, as he had just finished his paper work his eyes were tired so he took off his glasses, threw his head against the top of the chair and tried to rest a bit.

When had it been the last time she had walked through those halls to get to that office? Well something about 18 months 17 days and less than 15 hours, and when had she started regretting it? Well, for 18 months, 16 days and 5 hours, leaving had been one of the worst things she could have ever done. And the worst part of it was that she had left Grissom hurt, the only thing she had wanted the least.

And now there she was, Sara was in Vegas again, closer to Grissom than ever and at the same time more distant. They were living in the same building, she knew because after he left the building that morning she had asked about hi. Now she was going to his office to tell him that she had been given her old job for good or for worst but she was there now, and was there to stay.

"Hey Sara?" she heard when she was half way to Grissom's office, it was Chat; the only person who she had kept contact with, the person who had told her about Grissom's state after she left, the person who was one of her few real friends. So she stopped, hugged her and they chat for a while, then she left to face her demons, well, to face her angel actually.

A knock on the door woke him up; he put on his glasses, looked up and found Sara's head popping through the door. For a moment he was in a shock but then he remembered he was Gil "Stay away from my feelings" Grissom; but with Sara it was different, so he tried to stay cool. "Sara" he paused "Come in", she did as he ordered and closing the door after her she sat on the chair across from Grissom's.

"It's been a long time, uh?" she said to break the ice; bad choice though, "Yeah, long time" was the only thing he managed to say, he was in a weird situation; on one hand he was hurt and confused, but on the other hand he was shocked of how nice Sara looked, it was as if every day she looked better, but he shouldn't be thinking that, at least not at work

_**So, what do you think, do you like it? Please leave your reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still don't own them… but I'm still having fun:

So, thank you all who made your reviews I love you all! Reviews make my day! So, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!

**Fresh start**

_Chapter two_

"So it was true, Sara IS coming back" Warrick said after hearing Cath who had told them that Sara was now talking to Grissom. "Yeah! I just LOVE my job!" Greg said as happy as ever, "No, you've got a huge crush on Sara and you just love the idea of her coming back" said Nick with a big smile on his face, that kind of smile that says: "As I'm better than you, I got ya!"

The 3 CSI and the young lab technician were waiting for Sara to exit Grissom's office, first because they wanted to see her and talk to her, everybody knew the effect Sara's absence had left on Grissom and they didn't want Grissom or Sara to get hurt… again. What they really didn't know was that they were talking only about work, neither of them touched the living in the same building issue and less how they both felt after Sara left.

"So, if you want to, you can star tonight, but there are no cases yet" – Grissom said after a two hour torture with Sara on his office, and he called it a torture because he was dying to ask her the reasons why had she left and why had she came back and if she had missed him and if anything between them had changed for the worst.

On the other hand, Sara was back in his office and that time it wasn't all a dream, Grissom was really there, and he was real, and by the way he acted; always trying to avoid her glance as if he never wanted to look at her. But although she was there and the words were coming out of her mouth, they weren't really talking, if they would have being talking, she would have already told him why had she left, and why she regretted living, and that she never stopped loving him, and that she missed him.

First she felt something like a relief, after something like 3 hours in the same room with Gil Grissom, she needed to take some air and look for her friends to give her some affect; as Grissom had been ice cold the entire time she needed some love from her real friends. But then she felt empty, she was getting back her life, but things were missing, Grissom's kindness for example, it was as if the puzzle of her existence was almost complete, the key word being _almost_.

As she was feeling so sad, she went to the lounge on her way out, maybe they could chat a while, laugh in the best case scenario, remember old times.

Grissom was finally walking down the hall, almost one hour after his entire team had left, his mind wondering about … food, well he was hungry and as far as he could remember he had nothing but junk food at his place, maybe it was time for him to stop by the grocery store.

It was around 8:09 am by the time the black Tahoe parked in front of the grocery store, the uncommon thing was that it was only minutes after the tall brunette that hunted Grissom even in his dreams entered the same store.

Sara was shopping in that store for what would be the first of many times. As she had nothing to do for the rest of the day, she had decided to do the shopping for the next couple of weeks, plus some basic things she needed for her apartment. Yeap, her brand new apartment, which happened to be bellow Grissom's lifetime apartment. It was a strange thing, from all the apartment buildings in Las Vegas she had to pick Grissom's building, but it was also nice, with time they would be friends again, and they would spend more time together, and she was going to be able to be with him more time than any other women, or maybe not.

She was pushing her shopping car down the cereal aisle when the though hit her mind, what if Grissom already had a woman in his life, what if he had really been devastated when she left and had no intentions to be friends with her, then her life in that building would be hell! But it was Grissom; you could never tell when it was Grissom…

While Sara was torturing herself with her "grissomish" questions, Grissom was down the spaghetti aisle, figuring what kind of spaghetti to take for lunch, he finally decided for the bug-shaped spaghetti for kids between 4 and 10 years, with more than 8 vitamins and iron! Yes, Gil Grissom was a very exigent man when he talked about his food.

When he stopped by the tomato sauce section, he saw her, and he had to admit it, she looked wonderful, gosh! It had been 18 months but they had seemed like years since she left, but he wasn't ready to talk to her, not yet, no after how she left him, not after it took him so long to fix his broken heart. So Grissom picked up his usual sauce, bought tons of ice cream, only because he loved ice cream, not for any especial reason, and literally run to pay for his goods and get out of that place, he really didn't know why he had to do it, but it was related with Sara and he knew he would keep running away from her as long as he kept avoiding her and the chat they knew they had to have.

Okay, she had to admit it, she was looking forward to enter an aisle and find Grissom, but that was too improvable, even at their situation, the "living together" issue could make them bump a couple of times at the elevator but not into the same store, less into the same aisle. So as Sara pay for her goods, she decided that the best thing for them would probably be to let things go along. There was only one problem, did she wanted things to go along?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, just for you to know, English isn't my first language, and they are not mine… yet:P

The words "_like this" _are what the character is thinking. So, let me know what you _"think"_.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy the chap!

Fresh Start

_Chapter three_

After running as if the demon it self was chasing him, Grissom was still at the parking lot, he really didn't know why but there he was, something was stopping him from going home, something he would soon figure out, soon. As he went throw the radio stations, he saw Sara going out of the store with, well, a lot of bags, he had no idea whether to ask her or not to help her, to put his manners over his heart or not.

So as Grissom decided, he drove near Sara, leaving some space so she wouldn't think she was actually being followed. They had walked like two blocks when a cop stopped Sara, everything was fine until he saw that Sara wanted to leave and the cop didn't let her, and Grissom immediately walked to her when he saw the cop trying to grab a bag to "help her on her way home" as he heard.

"Hey there, any problem Sara?" he said as he got between the cop and her, the cop immediately kept his distance and gave Grissom a very nervous look. "No sir, I was telling the lady to be careful with her things, she almost dropped a bag" the cop answer before Sara could open her mouth. And there was Grissom, saving her from the bad guys, always appearing to rescue her when she needed to be rescue. "Well, have a nice day, lady, sir" the policeman said as he walked away, leaving Sara and Grissom in the middle of the street.

As the cop left a breeze of ice cold wind hit the city, Las Vegas wasn't a very windy place but when those breezes hit town it meant that something wasn't going right. Neither of them spoke though, they were just standing there, Sara's shopping bags on the middle of the street, Grissom keys making noise.

"I'll give you a ride" – Grissom said from nowhere, not even looking at her

"Thanks" - she answered and followed him to he black Tahoe next to them

Once they were in the safety of the car, rain began to fall, it wasn't a big deal but as they were a little far from the building it was more then probable that Sara would have ended quite wet.

"Thanks" – Sara started when they had pass a few blocks – "For helping me a while ago" – she continued and Grissom turned his face towards her.

"I was really loosing my temper" – why was it so hard to him to say _your welcome_ – "Don't worry" – he answered, plain as always and kept driving.

They soon got in the building's parking lot, Sara got all her stuff on a little shopping car and Grissom carried his own bags. They got in the elevator and once they had reached Sara's stop she thanked him for the ride and then entered her apartment along with her stuff.

The rest of the day passed slowly, it was raining so hard outside that Grissom wasn't able to get this usual jog around the golf club, on the other hand, it was kind of weird to have so much time for himself; that was why he jogged, to get busy, now he was at his apartment and had a lot of paperwork he couldn't concentrate on. He was sitting in front of his laptop and for some strange reason, everything he did or though remembered him of Sara.

"_That girl, she arrived what, two days ago and she's already driving me crazy_" he thought, as he already knew that his was doing no paperwork for the day, he was going throw some old pictures he had on his computer. To his amazement, he found a picture in which he appeared with an arm resting on Sara's shoulder and surrounded by the rest of the team, they looked happy, he remembered being happy that day, everything was going fine, his friendship with Sara, his friendship with Nick, Warrick, Greg, Cath, with everyone.

But those were old times, times that may have been the greatest times in the last few years, but they were gone, and he wasn't the type of guy who cried over spilled milk, so he, once again, decided to move on and avoid getting hurt again. But wait, that was him, right? He was the guy who kept his barriers up when someone tried to reach him, the guy who built a fort around his heart so no one could break it, "_No one except a girl, Geez! I have to stop thinking like that or I'll only get hurt again!"_

"_You sucked big time Sidle" _she continued telling her self while putting away the groceries, it was 10:30 am and she had nothing to do but punish herself for being so lame. But she wasn't lame, the cop was about to receive a big punch on the nose, but Grissom appeared, and thanks God Grissom appeared, otherwise she would be in jail for attacking and officer, "_an officer who was trying to hit on you"_ but an officer after all.

At 11:00 am Sara was done with her "let's organize the kitchen" phase, so she went to her room, yeap, her "Brand new room", she started unpacking and as she organized her guard rope she remembered the events form the last day, her first day back in Vegas, she had so much to tell and thing an it wasn't just about Grissom, and she hadn't realized how much she missed the guys but after talking to them at work.

At 12:24 pm, Sara was staring at the Golf club from her room, she would have preferred the balcony but it was still raining, as she looked down, she recognized Cath's blue Tahoe _"what is she doing here?" _ she though as Cath got in the building, it seemed to her that she had visited the building more than a few times, as the security guard knew her, so, to fit her curiosity she pressed the button to call the elevator and waited for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fresh Start**

_Chapter Four_

"_Just a few more floors" _Cath thought on her uneventful elevator ride, she had to tell, she loved visiting Grissom (With or without being invited, actually the latest was more fun) but she hated how long the ride was, _"Why on earth did he had to buy the very last floor!"_ she was about to curse Grissom out loud when the elevator door opened, she just made her self home and entered the flat.

"Griss I love you, but once more: Why did you buy the 30th floor!" – Catherine shouted before she realized that she wasn't at Grissom's flat

"Why don't you go and ask him?" – Sara said standing in front of her – "By the way, I just happen to live in the 29th floor."

Catherine was surprise, she wasn't just at someone else's place, she was at Sara's place, '_Wait_!' her mind shouted, '_Sara's_ _place_?'

"Sara, hi, would you like to fill me in?" – Cath finally got to ask when she put all together.

They talked for about half an hour, Sara explained her not only what was she doing in that building, but also gave her all the details of her life since she decided to leave, she also told her why she had decided to leave in a first place. After Sara finished up dating Cath she was expecting to be able to ask her what was she doing in the building, but Cath excused herself and reassumed her trip over to Grissom's.

"_I finally got it out of my system"_ Sara thought as she entered her room after talking to Cath and spilling her guts to someone after 18 months, but she had to admit it, she was curious about Cath's visits to Grissom, "_my Grissom"_ Sara thought. 'Griss, I love you', those had been Cath's exact words when she had stepped in, maybe they were dating… but she was sure that it that was the case, she would have already heard about it, plus, she had hear that Warrick and Cath had a thing going on… it was so confusing.

"_Or maybe Cath is dating both guys at the same time"_ But it was Catherine she was talking about, Cath, her friend, her co-worker, the woman who was right now with Grissom while she was sitting on her butt, and maybe she just loved him as a friend, but that, she would have to ask later.

"_I'm tired… uhh… Grissom… Grissom's apartment… Grissom's bed"_ her mind started wondering but instead of relating Grissom to Catherine's name, she related it with her name, after all, she still had that major crush/whatever on hum and with him living one floor above her, she had some chances… right? Well, anyway, you can't blame a girl for dreaming…

A/N: Another up date soon, thanks for waiting, I've been quite busy, please leave your reviews! They make my day:P


End file.
